


Eat, Breakdown, and Join the Family.(Day 5!)

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon The Winter Collection 2016 (And continued 02/23/17~) [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: GOD MOTHER!!, God Gladion CALM DOWN., Lusamine has said to much..., Lusamine speaks her thoughts quite literally, Lusamine wants grandchildren, Nullen is your new pokemon Type Null, Other, Poor Gladion., Reader/Player is called AZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: DAY 5:(one-sided Lusamine/AZ)"You are so beautiful." AZ gets caught in an awkward situation. "You are so beautiful! you turned something so vile into a gem!" The woman spewed out with excitement. "Make me beautiful too!"Slightly teters from the prompt, there is also the Gladion x Reader/Player relationship in here!





	

"I hear Alola has a very strong Champion."

Gladion turned away, waiting for you to leave. He also watched as you fed Type:Null some pokebeans and rubbed it real good.

He smiled as you walked away with Nullen by your side, But quickly turned back around when you glanced back at him one more time.

You were at the elevator, when you forgot something.

You ran back to where Gladion was, giving him a hug from behind and dropping a couple of photos in his hands.

He stiffened, and you let go.

They were ones you had taken, and he laughed as he saw the one with him and Null.

As you walked away again, he looked at the last one and read the note on the back.

"P.S. I see you in the background, Gladion. Thank you for showing up! Even if you hid behind a tree!"

"OH! AND! Nice smile. I think this is my best one yet!"

He nuzzled his chin in his jacket, embarrassed that he had been found out.

You smiled and ran off to the decks.

You never expected to see Lusamine.

Being pushed by Wicke in a wheelchair, they stopped a couple feet in front of you.

You were worried she was going to be mad at you, the 'spoiled little girl' that had got in the way of her plans.

Instead, she smiled and motioned for you to come closer.

You did so, waiting for her to do something.

"How do you do it...?" Lusamine said, holding your hand.

Your eyes widened in confusion.

"You made my beasts into real children. They are truly shining right now." She said with glee.

"You even managed to make ME beautiful again... Even more so than just looks..." She grinned.

She laughed. It wasn't a creepy one, but a genuine laugh.

"Say dear, would you mind staying for dinner..?"

You only nodded, shocked at the kindness the woman was showing.

You just waited in the conservation area again, letting Nullen roam free, but he seemed to want to play.

You giggled as the big pokemon wagged its fin-like tail, and jumped on you.

"Aren't you excited Nullen! You will love exploring!"

"..."

"Nullen... I can't make you battle... If you are willing to stay with me, please know that I am the Champion now... We will get a lot of challengers.."

It hesitated for a second, and you looked away. You didn't want Nullen to hurt anymore.

You felt warm tears slide down your cheeks. All you could do for your new friend Type:Null (You nicknamed Nullen) was bring it pain.

You were so... tired.

You promised Lillie you wouldn't change, but you felt you were changing all along.

"You can't keep the smiles on their faces when you don't even have one of your own.." You whispered to yourself.

You felt something poke your shoulder.

Nullen was hurting. You made Nullen hurt. He could sense you were unhappy, and he most likely thought it was his fault.

"Oh Nullen, I'm sorry... I just seem to be having life problems is all." You said, scratching the side of his neck.

You didn't know all the cameras in the area recorded every single part of it.

You should have.

Finally the time to eat came around, but you weren't hungry.

You were becoming scrawny, but you always ignored it.

Sat next to Lusamine, Gladion sat on the other side of the long table. His gaze hardened at the sight of your full plate, you haven't even touched your fork.

"Dear, eat."

You still didn't touch your food.

"AZ... eat." She scolded again, acting as if you were her child.

 

You paled. One of your attacks were about to come on. You could feel it.

You were never really the same after witnessing your father's death. He was an important person in Kanto, meaning there were many assassins after him.

They had won, too.

When you had woken up, your mother had raised you.

You were only three.

Then, slowly, bit by bit, her heath decreased. She eventually failed from heart-failure.

You were all alone.

Your step mom was the one taking care of you now. You couldn't be more grateful.

"Dear. EAT."

You shook, eyes dazing and you became dizzy.

If you couldn't have a family, you would starve yourself. You already did, of course. You are so... alone.

Luzamine let out a gasp and Gladion got out of his chair, rushing to you.

The real beast was within you. It wanted to be known. It wanted to ruin your friendships and show them you aren't the happy girl they think you are.

You snapped out of it, hiding everything with one of your very well trained smiles, in effort to comfort them.

You felt someone slap the back of your head.

Lusamine stared wide eyed at her son as he trembled with anger.

"WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU ATE, DAMMIT?!" He shouted at you as you rubbed the place he smacked you.

"I can't, Gladion." You had whispered. He had grabbed the back of your hair. Pulling your head back, he shoved some of the berry bread in your face.

"YOU HAVE TO! YOU IDIOT! EAT!!!" He yelled, you weren't mad. He was worried.

"Gladion!" Lusamine shouted at him. He just glared and waited for you to eat.

You took a small bite, and his grip slowly softened.

"If you would have left Aether... You would have suffered hungry and alone, wouldn't you..." He said, his hand now moving down to yours.

You couldn't swallow. You tried, but you gagged, gripping his hand tightly as Lusamine watched the scene in horror. Her son's outburst had surprised her.

She was happy that he actually cared about someone. An actual human.

He then looked at you worriedly as you rushed out of the room. You had found a small faculty room with a sink as you spilled out the very little contents in your stomach.

You fell to the floor, grasping your trial pendant. You always carried it around, but you weren't allowed to wear it anymore.

You held onto it for comfort.

The truth was, you didn't stop eating because of your parents, but because you have let go. You deserved to suffer, everyone else did, you should suffer so they don't have to anymore.

"Your wrong." Said Lusamine, as she put away her tablet she carried around, you saw the security cameras. She must have found you with that.

"You should eat love, if not for me, then for my son. He talks quite fondly of you." She said waiting for Gladion to rush in at any moment with the medical staff.

"I want you to become apart of our family, but you need to live long enough to do so."

"I'm sure my son wouldn't mind having you around, and if my husband were here, he would be quite pleased."

"L-Lusamine?" You said, washing out your mouth with sink water.

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you." You said.

"Don't mention it. I did some research on your family. I know about your.... complications." She said, ruffling your hair.

Gladion soon came with a couple of medical aids, and Lusamine scowled.

"Took you long enough."

He sighed, not even trying to argue with her.

"Sorry." He said, directed toward you.

"For what?"

You then saw the guilt on his face. You only laughed as the nurses shooed him out.

They checked you quickly, saying that good rest and eating well would fix everything.

You laughed again as he came in with a pout.

You only laughed again.

"Tch. To think I was worried."

You kept laughing.

"Thank you. For worrying I mean."

He covered his face with his hair, but was smirking. You could see it.

Lusamine cleared her throat. (She is still there ya know!)

"You two are already closer than me and my husband were..." She mindlessly let slip, making both of you blush.

He still forced you to eat, but a lot more gently than last time.

Lusamine could admit that she wanted you as her doll, not wanting to share with her son, but she also thought that if you had kids with Gladion, in a sense her and Mohn would be together again, and her son would have you.

She didn't realize she spoke out loud.

Gladion back petaled ten feet away, and you accidentally bit your tongue.

"Lusamine... We aren't even married..." You said. Kids were out of the question.

"AND WE WONT EVER BE!" He screeched as he slammed the door.

Though Lusamine wasn't stupid. She knew about Gladion's want when she found him always around you. Even if it was kinda stalking...

She had the cameras for a reason.

She was content. Not only did she already have a heir, but that heir was in good hands. 

She also was pretty sure she had new heirs to come. 

"MOTHER!!!"

Oops. She seems to talk out loud a little more than she should..

Nullen seemed to like interacting with Gladion's Silvally.

Maybe a little too much...


End file.
